


Admiration

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: Ever since the first time he met him, Banri has had a crush on Miyuki Sakaigawa. But how will he confess his feelings, and will Miyuki accept them?
Relationships: Sakaigawa Miyuki/Shiroishi Banri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Admiration

It had all happened that night. When Argonavis had first performed with GYROAXIA. Banri had noticed how Ren reacted to seeing Nayuta onstage. Awe, admiration...and something else...like love. But what Banri didn't realize, at least until now, is that he feels that way towards GYROAXIA's drummer, Miyuki. He just radiated strength and coolness...and perfection. When Banri first realized what he felt, he tried to ignore it. There's no way Miyuki would feel the same way, right?

"Banri!! Hey, Banri!" Yuto waved his hand in front of Banri's face, snapping him out of his daydream. "Ah." He said, embarrassed. "Why are you so distracted, Shiroishi?" Rio asked, as Banri had been noticeably distracted during practice as well. "Ahaha...no reason!!" Banri laughed, before deciding to change the subject. "Where's Ren-kun?" Yuto scowled, and Wataru replied, "He left to go meet Nayuta a few minutes ago. He didn't want to disturb your...daydream." Yuto looked like he wanted to say something, but was too angry to. It wasn't unknown that Yuto despised Ren and Nayuta's relationship, but Banri was surprised that Yuto hadn't protested as Ren had left.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Banri drifted back off into his daydream. Thinking about Miyuki made his face heat up, and his heart start beating faster. Though he had accepted he had a crush on him, Banri was still way too nervous to confess to Miyuki. There was no way he'd like him back, was there? Though the thought of getting rejected by Miyuki made Banri very sad, he found out that he couldn't stop thinking about that either. 

"He's...crying." Yuto observed. Yuto and Rio exchanged a glance, and they both left, leaving this to Wataru. He was easily the best person to go to for advice. "Banri. Are you alright?" Wataru asked. Banri looked up. "Can...can I tell you something?" He asked. Wataru nodded. "Of course. You can tell me anything." Banri took a deep breath. 

"I have a crush on Miyuki Sakaigawa."

Wataru looked shocked for a second, before he composed himself. "You're worried about him rejecting you, aren't you?" Wataru asked. Banri nodded. Wataru put a hand on Banri's shoulder. "I'm sure that even if he rejects you, he would still love to be your friend. Nii-san told me that Miyuki is usually a very kind person." He explained, which made Banri feel a bit better. "But...how should I ask him?" Banri asked.

The next day, Banri woke up, extremely nervous. Wataru had advised him to take Miyuki on a date (without saying it's a date, obviously) and confess to him at the end. Pretty cliché, but he was desperate. Banri texted Miyuki, asking him if he'd like to hang out later. His heart was racing as he waited for a response, and he nearly began to panic when he heard his phone buzz. 

Banri: Hey, wanna hang out later?

Miyuki: Sure :)

Banri: Alright, where do you wanna go?

That smiley face...why'd he have to use that? Banri felt himself blushing bright red when Miyuki responded. 

Miyuki: You like to hang out at Submariner, right? Is noon good?

Banri: Yeah, that's fine! See you there!!

Banri checked the time. It was almost 10 am. "Well...I've got time..." He muttered, already really nervous. He decided to text Wataru and tell him about it, trying to calm down. He was actually going to be on a "date" with Miyuki...Banri felt like he was dreaming. 

After what felt like forever, Banri was waiting at Submariner. He had gotten there early because he felt too nervous to stay at home, worried he might be late. He checked the time on his phone. It was ten minutes past noon. He began to get nervous again, what if Miyuki didn't show up? All his worries went away, however, when he saw Miyuki step through the door. 

"Shiroishi!!" Miyuki shouted happily as he ran towards Banri. He sat down next to him, grinning. "It's been a while! How's it going?" Miyuki asked. Banri's face was getting noticeably pinker as he said, "Um...I-I'm doing well. How about you?" Miyuki put an arm around Banri. "I'm doing great!! Even better now that I'm hanging out with you!" He replied, making Banri's face go from pink to red.

"Hm? Shiroishi, your face is all red. Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" Miyuki asked, worried. Banri looked away, embarrassed. "N-no! That's not it!!" He said quickly. Miyuki looked confused. Banri glanced around nervously, trying to come up with an excuse, when Miyuki suddenly realized, and grinned. "Hey, Banri." He said, getting Banri's attention. "You can tell me anything. You know that, right?" Miyuki asked. 

"W-well...I guess..." Banri muttered, not knowing how to confess to him. Miyuki puts his hands on Banri's shoulders. "If you have something to say, then say it." Miyuki said, gazing into Banri's eyes. Banri glanced away, but he knew that now was his chance.

"Alright....I..I like you, okay!! Like, as in a romantic way! I've admired you for a while but I didn't think it was anything more than admiration until recently!! But I was almost too nervous to tell you because I thought you'd reject me!" Banri confessed. Miyuki looked shocked for a moment, but smiled. And was it just Banri's imagination, or was his face turning a light shade of pink?

"I thought I was the only one who felt that way." Miyuki admitted. Banri looked at him, his eyes sparkling. "You mean...you mean you feel the same way?" He asked. Miyuki nodded. "I've been wanting to tell you, but I thought you wouldn't accept." He replied. Suddenly, Miyuki grabbed Banri's face and pulled him forwards, and kissed him. Banri's eyes widened, but he didn't pull back. They sat there for a while until the door opened. 

"...Ah." Wataru said. Miyuki and Banri glanced at them, looking shocked. "Why are you guys here?" Banri asked. Yuto glared at him. "Why are you here? And why are you kissing Miyuki?" He responded. Banri stood up angrily. "That's none of your business!!" He retorted. Miyuki stood up, grabbed Banri's hand, and dragged him to the door. "Come on, let's go...somewhere else!" He said, rushing out the door, hoping to avoid either Banri or Yuto starting a fight.

Once they were outside, Miyuki grinned at Banri. "I never got to ask this while we were in there, but will you be my boyfriend?" Miyuki asked. Banri hugged Miyuki, grinning like an idiot. "Of course!!" He replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I wasn't sure what to write. So I was scrolling through Twitter when I saw some MiyuBanri stuff. I thought, "Hey, this looks cute. Why not write about it?" And I decided to make it as cute as possible. I'm sorry if the quality goes down a bit in some parts, I wasn't sure how to continue it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!! :)


End file.
